


These violent delights

by Starfiresz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfiresz/pseuds/Starfiresz
Summary: You are married to Erwin, Levi to Petra. But what goes on between you too is way too complex to be called simply adultery.





	

You wanted to fuck. No love, affection or any of those overestimated feelings. You wanted a plain, simple fuck. Your eyes were lidded, the dazzling lights flashing at you as you walked past the groups of people. When you laid your eyes on him, you didn't stop until you reached him, stopping right in front of him. Levi watched you come closer with his steel grey eyes, silently waiting. He could tell what you wanted by the look in your eyes, and he would gladly help you get it. You did not speak a single word before your lips touched his, your fingers tangling in his hair as he pulled you closer by your waist. That was it for the two of you, this old game that got replayed every once in a while. Levi knew when you wanted it, just as you knew when he wanted it. No words were spoken. There was no affections or feelings between the two of you. It was just sex.

Everyone knew about it, they saw it from the very beginning. When your lips parted, he tugged you by your arm, leading you down the living room to the corridor. The look on Petra's eyes as she watched you two walk by her was the same broken gaze she always gave you when she saw you. It was not easy for her to know her husband would fuck around with you, it was even worse because it was in their bed, when she was right there. And everyone knew about it, even though they did not say anything about it. Erwin couldn't even look at your face as he saw Levi's hands on you, he knew you were about to cheat on him again. It was this sick, twisted game you played. You had no real reason on why you kept doing it. You just liked to fuck with Levi as he liked to fuck you, he would do you in front of all of your friends and don't feel a thing about it.

He pressed you up against the wall, his lips claiming yours harshly, his fingers digging into your skin as your nails scratched the nape of his neck. You could see Petra watching you two from the other room and you looked straight into her eyes. She did not look away and you enjoyed how broken and fierce she was. You wanted her to watch her husband doing all of the improper things that were about to be done. You enjoyed to watch her break down, to have her experience this over and over again. Levi was your best fuck and you got to watch Petra being damaged. You liked the misery. Your own and everyone else's. When Levi's fingers touched  
you from under your tight dress, you made a soft noise into his lips.

He stopped just to open the door and push you into the room, closing the door behind him with not a single glance back. He removed his tie, eyes watching you the whole time. With a mischievous smirk, you turned your back to him and faced the big mirror just beside the bed. "Take off your clothes." You heard him whisper in your ear, his fingers touching your thigh as he spread your legs a little. To feel his warmth in your back made you let out a soft sound as your hands moved to the zipper on the side of your dress, tugging it open as you watched him through the mirror. "Slowly." He commanded, watching you, his fingers touching your exposed arms. You did as you were told, slowly pulling down your dress to reveal your skin. You had nothing underneath that short, tight dress. Your breasts became visible as the dress moved down your hips, soon revealing yourself to him. He watched your body through the mirror, his fingers moving to trail your soft skin down to your cunt. You tilted your head back as his fingers reached that sensitive spot of your skin. Your eyes were lidded as you watched everything through the mirror.

"Take off your clothes." You repeated his command, feeling his finger slide into you as he bit your ear. A small sound fell from your lips, legs shaking as he slid in a second finger that moved in and out of you. You reached back to touch him from over his pants, but he brushed your hands off. He liked to command you, he liked to lay you down with your ass up and fuck you until he was done with you. And you, twisted as you were, you loved it. The fuck, the lack of feelings. The only thing you had to worry about was to make him and yourself come. You allowed yourself to be free when you were with Levi. You were not afraid to moan, to scream, to come. Neither of you had to hold anything back when you were together. You could just fuck without worrying about anything else.

After a moment, he pulled back, his fingers wet from your juices. He tugged at his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room. It didn't matter where your clothes went, just that you were about to fuck. Watching him for a moment, you touched your own body, licking your lips at the sight of his naked skin. You stopped for a moment, moving to take the mirror on the other side of the room, placing it laying down on the ground. The other mirror were just across from you, making you feel dazzled at the various angles you could see of yourself. You moved to stand on all fours on top of the mirror, legs spread so you could see yourself in the cold surface. Your fingers trailed down to your went cunt, hips thrusting forward into them.

Your eyes were shut and you did not have to open them to know that Levi was watching, you could simply feel him there. His fingers kicked yours off the way and you moaned as you felt his fingers slide inside of you once more. He was on his knees beside you, watching your body through the mirror, fascinated with his fingers as they came in and out of you. Your juices fell down on the mirror as he took his fingers off of you. You turned around to face him, eyes lidded and hazy. "Fuck me." You muttered, lips parted as soft pants escaped them.

"I barely touched you, yet you are so wet." He ignored your sentence, just sliding his finger against your cunt, feeling the wetness. "That's just what I appreciate about you." He muttered, pulling away from you. "Turn around." You shifted, laying with your back against the mirror and looking up at him. "Spread your legs." You did as you were told, your fingers brushing against your thighs as you did. "Touch yourself." You smiled up at him, your finger touching that sweet sensitive spot as your other fingers slid into you. A loud moan fell from your lips as you watching him stroke his cock, eyes lidded as he watched you.

That was the kind of games you enjoyed, to see how much time it would take until one of you snapped and attacked the other. You knew he would not last long when he was watching your juices flow and roll down your skin, resting down at the mirror. He fucking loved that, those violent delights. He made that sound and you knew he was almost losing control. You knew him very well in bed, both of you knew each other's kinks and twisted desires. He tugged at your fingers and soon you felt his tongue replace them, causing goosebumps across your skin. Your fingers moved to tangle in his hair, getting his strands dirty with your juices, leaving your scent and your claim in him. You wanted to leave parts of yourself on him so that Petra would later notice. You liked to torture her, to let her imagine just what he did to you.

He moved slowly, licking off your juices and watching your expressions, watching your hands play with your breasts. He liked to watch you play with yourself, but he liked it so much more when he dominated you and made you his. He loved the power he had over your body. He loved your taste, he loved your scent. His fingers slid into you as his tongue played with your clit and made you tremble and call out his name. He wanted to fuck you already, but he had his rituals before doing so. Sometimes he would lick you and torture you before finally fucking you, sometimes he would tie you up and beat you down until you were begging him to be fucked. That was just how twisted he was. And you loved it.

He went down on you slowly, his fingers almost didn't move as he licked you. He wanted you to beg and you knew it. You also had your tricks, your way to make him do just what he wanted. "Levi. Fuck me here." You moaned his name as your fingers trailed down to show him where you wanted him to fuck you. His eyes lit up and he pulled away, licking his lips as he watched that tiny hole just below the place his fingers were still inside. "I need this." You mumbled, thrusting your hips up into his fingers. You knew he always fell for the same old tricks, but neither of you really minded.

When he pulled out his fingers, you moved to lay on your chest, your ass up and your face down against the mirror. You waited patiently as he grabbed the lubricant, eyes sliding shut as you waited for it. You felt one of his fingers creeping up just above that spot you wanted him inside so much. The lubricant was cooler than your skin, making you moan at the feeling of it being spread over your asshole. You squirmed as his finger went in, taking a few moments to adjust to the so familiar sensation of his finger sliding into your ass. He moved in and out slowly, preparing you for him to actually go inside.

When his touches disappeared you just laid your head down against the mirror with your eyes closed as you waited for him to slide inside of you. A loud moan fell from your lips as you felt his cock being thrusted into you, your face lifting from the mirror and lips parting for your moans to fill the room. He grabbed your ass with his hands as he slowly moved back before slamming back deep into you. In the meanwhile, your juices flowed down your cunt, soon to be met by his fingers. He knew exactly what you liked and how you liked. His fingers were inside of your cunt and his cock deep inside your ass, your body was warm and trembling.

His other hand let go of your ass, but soon you learned why. He hit you so hard the sound filled the room alongside your loud moan. You knew the mark would stay there later, but you loved when he left marks in you. It was another part of your little sick twisted game, you liked to watch your husband's angry expression as he saw your body marked by another man. While Petra was a sad little girl that bowed her head down and accepted it, Erwin would grow angry and fuck the living shit out of you. Truthfully, you wanted to be fucked by both him and Levi at the same time, but that was to ask too much. Your husband fucked other women, and you knew it just as well as he knew you fucked Levi. It was a game between you too just as the one between you and Levi.

When Levi finally came, his seed hot inside of you and spilled on your ass as he pulled out of you, a dirty smile was on your lips. Your legs trembled, but you managed to slowly get up. When you saw yourself in the mirror, your ass with large red marks of Levi's hands and his cum, that also ran down your asshole, the smile only grew. You enjoyed the dirt, the stain. "Watch me cum, Levi." You muttered, watching him as he moved to stand next to you. You pushed him towards the bed until he fell down, sitting him there. "Let me put on a show for you."


End file.
